


With a Heart of Kryptonite

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: this is a response to this posthttps://vivilakitty.tumblr.com/post/190416607417/marinette-working-a-shift-at-the-bakery-reallyAka: what is Marinette had a rude customer?
Relationships: (pre relationship/hinted), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	With a Heart of Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Set if Off-Bad Guy

Felix was back in France, his mother had wanted him to try and make up with his cousin. That’s what she said at least, he knew she just wanted those rings that his uncle kept. Or well at least the one, auntie probably still had the other with her wherever she went. So instead of graveling Felix went to see that girl that seemed to like his stupid cousin, what she saw in him he would never know but she was cute and showed potential. He planned to snatch her up and rub it in Adrien’s face later but first he needed to get to be familiar with his target, so he sat the the quaint bakery snacking on a scone and watching her man the counter like a pro.

Normally Lex would have some nobody intern do this for him but he was supposed to be ‘interacting’ with ‘normal’ people, mandated therapist’s orders. That’s why he was in the “best bakery in the city” to get something hopefully decent to eat, he thought the place was too mom and pop but he just wanted food so it didn’t matter. He was on the phone with a secretary of something from his company when his turn to order came up, with one look he realized it was a teen worker. He hated dealing with inexperienced teens, it always took longer, so he told her what to get him as plainly and quickly as he could tossing his platinum card at her to run things along. 

Marinette was about to ruin this guys whole career and then call in her papa just to ruin the rest of this guy’s everything when the Adrien look-a-like got up from where he had been behaving himself and people watching. “Mr Luther what, and I mean this in the bluntest way possible, the fuck?” And well she was not expecting him to defend her but she wasn’t surprised by how he went about it. “It’s okay um, Felix? I’m used to foreigners doing this from time to time, nothing new for the service world.” She tried to joke and laugh it off but now Adrien’s cousin looked even angrier. The bald man just looked at them both unimpressed.

As she decided to let it go and just get the rude man out of her parent’s shop a dark purple butterfly fluttered in and landed on Felix’s cuff link and a telltale butterfly shape lit up around his face. To say Lex was confused was an understatement and he fought an alien and knew a few magic wielders. “Kid uh do you know what’s happening with all this?” He asks the girl because well, the look the boy was giving him was creepy and that purple stuff gave him the chills.

Mari turned back to the counter and nearly dropped the bag she was preparing. “Felix don’t do it! Hawkmoth is just using your emotions to make you do what he wants! Tell him no, none of this is worth it!” She tries to reason but she’s scared now, normally it’s people who are either already not rational or lose reason from their emotions that get akumatized. She’s seen Felix’s analogical mind working all day, he would be dangerous and he might not let her leave to change if this was because of how she was treated. Her shouts draw her father out from the kitchen though and it’s not helping her try to stay calm enough to calm the blond who seems to be responding to the voice in his head.

 ** _“Hello Young-Gentleman, I am Hawkmoth. I will give you the power to protect your friend and punish those who treat those in service jobs poorly. All I ask is that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. What do you say?”_** “Sounds like you get a better deal out of this” “ _ **maybe but do you really want him and others like him to be just live life thinking it’s fine to just dismiss others because of their job?** ”_ “I think that this notorious villain shouldn’t be allowed around good normal folks. It’s sickening.” _” **So take my offer, get rid of the sickness, become Young-Gentleman”**_ “okay deal, but if Marinette gets hurt then it’s off” **_“Go off Young-Gentleman”_**

Young-Gentleman had a nicer and less stiff looking suit, his cuff links had become brass knuckles, his hair was fashioned in a Rogue-ish fashion, and his mask was a classic domino one. He was all silvers and dark greens with a hint of bronze accents to bring in the cuffs. It was one of Hawkmoth’s best works to date. Mari had to admit it was a nice look for the boy that was now positioned between her and the rude man. She was too far in her own head to say anything but her papa seemed to have his wits about him. “Sir, you’re going to want to run far far away.” He warned in a dark tone. Tom could feel the entitled prick energy radiating off him in waves, he wasn’t sorry for the guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be mean to service workers =)


End file.
